


nice day for a not white wedding

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie attends an unusual wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice day for a not white wedding

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/640466.html?thread=87123666#t87123666  
> Any, M/F, "It wasn't really a shotgun wedding, it just felt that way."

It had the feeling of a shotgun wedding, even though Ronnie knew it wasn't. And he definitely wouldn't have said that thought out loud: no matter what some people would have you believe, he did have some semblance of tact, thank you very much. 

Besides, Alesha (as far as he knew) wasn't pregnant and crying, nor was her father standing behind Matt with an angry expression. Her dad looked a little bit shell shocked as a matter of fact and while Alesha looked like she had been crying - and considering the last few days, he wouldn't be surprised - he was ninety percent sure they were happy tears. 

Ok, maybe seventy five perfect - it had been a rough few days. 

Matt's mum was standing at the end of the bed, Alesha's mum beside her, the two of them trading tissues and weepy glances every time they looked at their kids, who were at the opposite end of the room with only eyes for each other. Matt, still hooked up to goodness knows what monitors was smiling up at Alesha like she was the greatest thing he'd ever seen and she was smiling down at him the exact same way. The hospital chaplain stood on the opposite side of the bed from Alesha and he skipped the vows about sickness and health and death doing them part - good call, my son, Ronnie thought to himself. 

At the appropriate time, Ronnie produced the two gold rings from his jacket pocket, handed them over. He'd guessed the sizes, done well with Matt's but Alesha's was a good two sizes too big and Ronnie shrugged an apology. "I know," he said. "I had one job..."

"Don't worry about it." Matt's voice was weak, but it rang with conviction. "If you think that's going to spoil our day..." He tightened his hand on Alesha's and a single tear ran down her cheek. 

Just then the chaplain pronounced them husband and wife and Alesha leaned down to kiss Matt, smiling through her tears. 

And if a tough East End copper like Ronnie found tears in his own eyes? 

That was fine with him. 


End file.
